


Compromise

by Zinderella



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: “So you don’t want to come in my mouth?” Till asked in clear disbelief.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be porn. Clearly that didn’t happen. Eh, maybe next time.

Flake knew he had made a mistake the moment he had said the words aloud.  

 

“So you don’t want to come in my mouth?” Till asked in clear disbelief. His hands still hovered over the zipper of Flake’s trousers. 

 

“No, I --,  that’s not it!” Flake almost snapped at the kneeling singer. Only a moron would refuse Till’s oral skills (as they were plentiful) but --

 

“We have a show tonight. I don’t want to risk your voice for a blowjob.” Flake tried to sound placating but one look at Till’s face told him he hadn’t succeeded. At all. 

 

“You think your dick is big enough to, what? Actually damage my vocal cords?” Till spat out, angry now. “You think I’d let you? I’m not that desperate to have your cock in my mouth.” He finished coldly and made to stand up.

 

Flake felt like tearing his own hair in frustration. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, that’s not what I meant.” He stopped Till with a hand on his shoulder and knelt down so they were face to face.

 

Till glared but his eyes held an edge of hurt. Rejection wasn’t something he dealt well with. 

 

“Sometimes you are just that desperate.” Flake said evenly, but not unkindly, and cradled Till’s face between his hands, making the singer look him in the eyes. “You get carried away, and that’s more than fine. And of course --” 

 

“Fuck you.” Till all but growled.

 

“Of course I love cramming my dick down your throat, feeling you swallow around me,” Flake continued but he didn’t miss the flash of desire in Till’s eyes, “But not before a show. I know how hoarse you sound afterwards.” 

 

“I’m not a saint, it’s hot as hell and if I let you start I might not stop you.” Honesty wasn’t always Flake’s favorite way to go but he knew anything else would just make the whole thing worse. 

 

“Or myself, for the matter.”

 

Till snorted but he looked less fragile than before. Flake moved his hand and pressed his fingers gently into the base of Till’s skull. Till trapped the hand still cradling his cheek with his own. 

 

“You know I still want sex.”

 

Flake leaned in, smirking, and mouthed the words against Till’s ear.

 

“I think we can come up with a some sort of compromise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
